


Valkyrie

by PerStephanie



Series: The Moonlight Series. [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - No band, Blood and Gore, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dom Kim Jongin-Kai, Dom/sub, M/M, Odin - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Sub Lee Taemin, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Tyr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerStephanie/pseuds/PerStephanie
Summary: For the chance of a lifetime with his soulmate, Kai will face hell and give up the thing most precious to him: his right to feast amongst the brave for all eternity in the halls of Valhalla.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: The Moonlight Series. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Taemythological Round One





	1. Harbinger.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Sam, Regina, Paiger, and all the inspiration given. And to the people with love of everything a bit darker.  
> A very extra special thanks to the following:  
> Regina (@tatewho_tate) and Paiger (@exhaustedPaige) for proof-reading and editing this story.  
> Hildie (@penguin_gyu) for helping with all the Icelandic that I used.  
> And Ryu (@sweethanemotion) for all the Japanese I used.  
> I could not have made this story what it is without you!

**Harbinger.**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ 

_By: PerStephanie_

**_小さなネズミ,_ **

**_I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly, and without saying goodbye, but I can no longer put this errand off._ **

**_I_ ** **_want_ ** **_to be honest with you, I_ ** **_want_ ** **_to tell you everything. Share all of it with you. No more secrets. If you are willing, no more lies._ **

**_I trust you to keep all my secrets._ **

**_KJI_**

͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚

Taemin woke up with the taste of his dream still on his tongue, the memory fresh of how Jongin worked him. The urgency of his touch, like the first time he had kissed him. Smiling to himself in the bed where the heat from the dream still lingered, Taemin allowed the fantasy to replay in his head.

He closed his eyes, thinking of Jongin’s lips lightly trailing kisses up his neck, across his jaw, to the corner of his own lips. Sucking the bottom one into his greedy mouth before licking into Taemin’s mouth, letting their tongues taste hot breath heavy with need for more.

Taemin dropped his right arm down, fingers lightly touching his chest, toying with his nipples, letting his left hand to trace the curve of his plump lips, sucking on them remembering his lover’s need to feel him there. Soon his hips bucked, reminding him of a need of his own. He lowered his right hand down farther on his toned body to his erection, pulling the sheets back with it. Taemin traced up the length of his shaft and frenulum, circling his glands, thumbing at the drops of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Small muffled moans spilling out around his fingers as he wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock stroking himself, as he felt Jongin’s weight on top of him as he had in his mind’s eye. His skin bloomed with gooseflesh at the feather light strokes of fingers tickling down his sides.

 _"Incorrigible."_ Jongin’s voice whispered in Taemin's mind. _"Patience, 小さなネズミ."_

A plaintive moan passed Taemin’s lips as he stroked faster, raising his hips slightly to allow passage of saliva soaked fingers to press into his arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ
> 
> Thanks for reading my story-this is a part of a larger Werewolf AU I am writing, so feel free to pop on over to that and give it a read. 
> 
> Here's a link to my curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/PerStephanie4
> 
> And my twitter: https://twitter.com/Iluvyou2109


	2. Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant.

**Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant.**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Jongin awoke, covered in a thin layer of sweat; breath coming in fast, his mind wrapped in fear, for just a moment, until the weight of Taemin's head registered on his arm, the warm reassurance of his body up against his. Jongin concentrated on his breathing, forcing his heart to slow to a steady, measurable beat. Taking deeper and deeper breaths, holding them longer and longer until he was calm, skin cooling as the air around him dried the moisture off his body. _“저 별들은 우리에게 기대고, 우리를 가두려고 하지는 않습니다.”_

He rolled over on his side and stared at the wall, desperate to erase the vivid images that clouded his mind of Taemin, covered in glass and blood, lifeless, in his arms.

Jongin sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed pulling the sheets completely away from himself and got out of bed, grabbed his clothes out of the closet, dressing quietly in the dark before penning a note that he hoped would suffice until he could return. If he could return. He pressed his lips to the bottom of the page leaving an invisible kiss, before silently walking out the door.

He walked to his black RS 5 parked in its usual spot, climbed in, put the keys in the ignition, turned them 90 degrees and listened as the engine turned over before putting it into gear and pulling out onto the street. He drove to the only person who he knew would help him. He drove remembering the first time he had seen Taemin, sitting with Kibum on the couch in Minho and Kibum’s house. The small blush that had crept up the boy’s cheeks as their eyes met.

_ Taemin had been dragged into a room with his father by a man who seemed much younger than his dad, and only slightly older than himself, the Alpha’s mate; Kibum, to talk about the rules of the town, and where they would be living. They had been chatting for a few moments before the sound of the front door opening alerted them to someone entering the house. _

_It wasn’t long before a tall, lean, and very pale man with light coloured eyes, and sandy brown hair appeared in the entryway of the room. His head jerked, from the two new faces, eyes darting all over each of them before landing on Taemin’s own eyes, as his head turned to Kibum who had just made introductions, his eyes the last to leave Taemin as he gave his full attention to bow politely to Taemin’s father._

_Taemin’s own eyes left staring at the man in black stood before him. Kibum had said that his name was Kim Jongin. Taemin thought that that was a beautiful name. Taemin’s face felt flushed with sudden heat when Jongin returned his attention to him, bowing politely but never letting his ashen eyes fall from Taemin’s before excusing himself to a back room where the Alpha, Minho, and Taemin’s mum and older brother waited._

_Taemin’s blush didn’t go unnoticed by Kibum, he couldn’t really blame the boy for instantly taking to Jongin, it was a part of what Jongin was, luring, and attractive like a Japanese Moccasin, and twice as deadly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ  
> *(1) I know Jongin is younger than Taemin, but for story purposes Jongin was born WAY before Taemin


	3. ไก่เห็นตีนงู งูเห็นนมไก่

**ไก่เห็นตีนงู งูเห็นนมไก่**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Jinki turned to look Jonghyun in the eyes, his arms around the smaller man’s waist, the latter, on his toes, reaching up to kiss his boyfriend. Jonghyun slid his hands to Jinki’s arse, hooking his hands in the back pockets, pulling in as close as their clothes would let him.

“Mmm-”, Jinki broke the kiss, “I hope this means you’d like to do this again someday?”

“Some day? Tonight. Come back after work, I should be home by then, maybe we’ll actually watch the movie this time.”

“You know, I tried to watch the movie last night.”

“And a valiant effort you made, but my villainy out won your heroics.” Jonghyun replied before leaning back up and in to renew their kiss.

“Villainy is right. If you don’t let me go, I won’t have a job to come back from.”

“I see no downside.”

Jinki gave a small frown. “Fine. Go. But tonight, here, movies, food, and stuff.” Jonghyun pouted.

Jinki broke into the shy smile that Jjong thought to be so endearing, “I’ll see you tonight.” Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s forehead; they hugged each other one last time, and Jinki made his way back to his flat for a quick shower and change of clothes. He'd have to literally run there, in order to make it on time, but running never bothered Jinki anyway.

Never did he expect to open the door to find Kim Jongin sitting on the floor of his front room, the look on his face clearly stating he wasn’t there on a social visit.

“Let me shower, change, and call work.” Jinki said as he shut his door, and took off his shoes before bowing slightly as he walked past Jongin to his bathroom. 

Jongin took ten deep breaths, unintentionally counting the minutes as they ticked by. Something he had begun doing, months ago, when he had had his first vision of what was _supposed_ to happen to Taemin.

He felt the atmosphere change as Jinki opened a door near the back of the house as he made his way back into the front room where he gave Jongin a formal bow. Sitting back on his heels, arms held to his side, save where they lay across his legs, palm up to show his lack of weapon. 

Jongin rolled his eyes, but returned his deep bow and a similar position on the floor, though his palms were down indicating his higher rank.

“Now that that is out of your system.” Jongin sat back down on the floor like he had been, and gestured to Jinki to do the same.

Jinki sat back on his arse, folding his legs together “What’s going on then? Why did you find me?”

“Do you know a man with pink hair?,” Jongin responded, ignoring both of Jinki’s questions for the time being. 

Jinki’s stomach dropped, and his heart screamed at his brain to not let him continue with that sentence. But what came out of his mouth was “What about him?” 

But Jinki didn’t need Jongin to tell him, he knew what Jongin was: a Raven. A black bird-despite his own lack of pigmentation, he was a harbinger of death. 

Jongin looked at the floor between them. “I’m sorry Jinks, I really am.”

“How much time?,” it came out choked, forced through a dry throat.

“What if I told you there was a way to change it, but it would come at a steep price?”

The world suddenly came back into view and Jinki growled more than he said, “How?!” 

“Everyone’s deal is different. So I don’t know how it would be for you. But I know when, and I can show you how. But you have to do something for me.”

“What?”

“Watch over me whilst I barter my own deal, and if I should not make it back in twenty-four hours, make sure this woman,” Jongin handed Jinki an envelope, “gets my remains. She’ll know what to do with them. And tell Minho and Ki that I’m sorry.” 

“We’re going to need ice. Enough to fill your tub and keep it full for the duration of this.” 

After a base layer of ice was added Jongin stepped in, took a deep breath, looked his longtime friend in the eye, exhaled, and said, “I need you to kill me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just stab me. Preferably in the heart.” Jongin handed Jinki an ornamental dagger.

“This was not in the deal.”

“Technically, there was no deal. But this is the only way.”

“You do it then.”

“Suicides don’t count. I have lived a good life, I’ll be let in. But I have to be dead, or close enough to it. Hence the ice. It’ll also keep my body fresh, you know: if I come back.”

“If?”

“I’m being realistic. I’ve never done this before; no one I know has.”

“Are they worth it?” 

“Is Jonghyun?”

Jinki didn’t answer; he knew he didn’t need to. Jongin knew the answer, already, and Jinki was aware of that.

Jongin leveled Jinki with a look before he removed his shirt to reveal his toned and scarred chest.

“Aim for the heart, Jinki,” he said as he climbed into the tub.

Jinki embraced his friend one last time. “You better come back. I have told enough mothers that they’re sons aren't coming home. Don’t make me do it again.” And then he plunged the dagger deep in Jongin’s chest. Jinki felt as the tip punctured the skin, cut through his muscle, going between rib bones and into his soft heart. The two men never broke eye contact. As his breathing became jagged, Jinki gently laid his friend's nearly lifeless body, gently in the tub, covering him with ice, and, thus, beginning the twenty-four hour vigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ


	4. Ef ég get ekki beygt vilja himinsins mun ég  hreyfa mig í helvíti.

**Ef ég get ekki beygt vilja himinsins mun ég hreyfa mig í helvíti.**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

****

_“Hasn’t your mother ever told you it’s impolite to stare?” The sudden assertive voice in his ear caused Taemin to jump, letting a small frightened yip escape his lips, and a small smile to spread on Jongin’s. He really was a little mouse._

_Taemin turned his head to look into Jongin’s milk chocolate eyes, eyes that were looking intensely back into his own, a mere inches from his face._

_“How did you-I wasn’t staring, I was-,” Taemin tried desperately to find a believable excuse as to why he had been watching Jongin, but was failing because he was sure that Jongin had just been across the street, and was now somehow, behind him._

_“Looking at the water,” Jongin offered slyly._

_“Yea.” Taemin couldn’t hide the blush that was creeping up his face to settle in the tips of his ears as his attention was drawn to the swoop of Jongin’s cupid’s bow, and the curve of his bottom lip. Subconsciously, Taemin licked his own lower lip, transfixed with the want to have Jongin’s mouth against his._

_Jongin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, before turning to walk away. Taemin let his eyes travel the expanse of Jongin’s shoulders and back before dropping, lower, to the dip where his back met his arse. Where his eyes stayed. It wasn’t until Jongin was almost out of ear shot that Taemin noticed the umbrella left behind resting gently against his chair._

_“_ ** _HEY!_** _,” Taemin shouted, causing Jongin to look back over his shoulder. Taemin couldn’t help but notice the way the line of Jongin’s body shifted, ever so slightly, how the light played over his face, casting shadows on one side._

_“You forgot your umbrella,” Taemin said, lifting the aforementioned item._

_Jongin replied by showing off his own umbrella still in his hand. “That one must be yours, 小さなネズミ.”_ _*(1)_

_No sooner had he finished his sentence, than a bus passed by, between them, and when it had gone: Jongin had vanished, not a shred of evidence to ever suggest that he had even been there. It was then that Taemin felt the first drops of rain, despite the forecast calling for clear sunny skies. He watched others scramble for cover as he opened the umbrella he was sure Jongin had left._

Jongin awoke on lush green grass, much greener than he’d ever seen in his life. In fact, all of the colours here were more vibrant than he’d ever seen, and, mind you, he had witnessed the birth of Technicolor televisions and Photoshop where anything could be any colour. The air was crisp, filling his lungs effortlessly. The blood on his shirt was missing but the ache from the dagger was still present. 

He grabbed at his chest, recollection washing over him, making him heart sick.

 _小さなネズミ_ , his 小さなネズミ. He needed him, Jongin... needed Jongin to get up... to do what he had come here to do. And he only had so much time to do it. He took a deep breath, smelling the scent of freshly slaughtered and cooked meats, as well the sweet honeyed scent of spilled mead. The songs of long since passed heroes being carried by the wind. He turned to face the West, stood, and made his way up the hill toward the sounds of cups clinking, swords clashing, and loud voices.

He knew that that's where he’d find who he was looking for.

_Jongin offered Taemin a handkerchief and sat down next to him. Taemin took the offered cloth and wiped his tears away._

_“Thanks, I…” He didn’t have a ready excuse as to why he was sitting alone crying like a child. And he couldn’t find it in him to try to make one up._

_Jongin didn’t ask for one. “You shouldn’t give those who are undeserving such power over you, 小さなネズミ.”_

_“I know. But I… I… He…,” Taemin’s voice broke, and he resumed his sobbing, hiding his face in the handkerchief that smelled like Jongin._

_Jongin didn’t say anything else, just enfolded Taemin in his arms, holding him close to his chest._

_“I thought he liked me, like actually me, not just what he thought I would be willing to do with him,” Taemin sobbed into Jongin’s shoulder._

_“Is it so wrong that I don’t want to just do it with anyone?” Taemin looked up to Jongin with his big sad brown eyes, “You don’t think that it makes me a tease, do you? That my view is wrong?”_

_“When it comes to right and wrong, you’re best served defining them by the values you, yourself consider important, not what other people think,” Jongin said, cupping Taemin’s face in his warm hand, wiping a tear away with the pad of his thumb._

_Taemin righted himself just enough to bring his face dangerously close to Jongin’s. Jongin was sure Taemin would be able to hear the thudding of his heart. Taemin was wishing as loudly as he dared that Jongin would close the gap and kiss him. He was so close; Taemin slowly closed his eyes and, for a split second, Jongin thought he was going to kiss Taemin._

_“Well,” Jongin cleared his throat, and head, and gently pushed Taemin up and off of himself, before getting up and walking away._

“ **ODIN!** ,” he shouted from the entrance into the longhouse. 

The entire building fell silent as everyone in unison looked to see who the newcomer was. 

“Kai, you are early. Get tired of your mortal thread so soon?”

“No.” Jongin leapt onto the table in the middle of the room with practiced agility, walking towards Odin in the back of the house, not caring about what plate he stepped in, or whose mead he knocked over. “I have come to take someone back with me.”

“Follow me.”

_“Why don’t you like Jongin?,” Taemin timidly asked Kibum one day as they browsed a local shop._

_“It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s...,” Kibum took a deep breath, “It’s just that, he - there are things about him that you don’t know.”_

_“Like?”_

_“Like… like,” Kibum searched for any reason to end this conversation quickly. “Like, he’s married!,” Kibum exclaimed. Grimacing inwardly at that admission. But to be fair, it’s not like Jongin had told him what to say when presented with questions. Just to dissuade the boy from his infatuation._

_The words hit Taemin hard, “He is?”_

_“Yes,” Kibum let out a heavy breath, “They’re estranged, but married.” He added almost inaudibly, Kibum didn’t mention that he didn’t know for certain if the divorce was ever actually finalized or not._

_“Why are they estranged?”_

_“I don’t know. No one really does, I don’t think, but…”_

_“But?”_

_“But, before they got together she was… she seemed happier... then as time went by she smiled less and less.” Again, Kibum left out the fact that this all had happened before Taemin was born._

_“So, you’re basing all this off a woman not smiling as much as she once did?”_

_“Look, you had to have been there to understand, but her whole demeanor changed, she became less happy, less open, and more and more sad. And then one day Jennie just left. And the next thing that happened was Jongin was seeing other people. And now he doesn’t even speak about her.”_

_“She left? Like left town?”_

_“Yea, went to Seoul. There was a whole big ordeal about it, they being the first and, to date, only couple to split up like they did. Though everyone but her saw it coming. Even Jongin saw it I think, though he didn’t seem to be too upset by it, but, then again, he doesn’t ever seem to be upset by anything, so it’s hard to tell.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Kibum sighed, “I don’t think Jongin is capable of loving someone, if you know what I mean?”_

_The two spent the rest of the day together before parting ways as the sun began to set. “You sure I don’t need to walk you home?”_

_“No, I’m fine, Kibum, really.”_

_Taemin continued on his way home, pulling out his mobile to check the messages he had been ignoring, not watching where he was walking, or what path he was on, like the car that was hurtling towards him as he stepped off the curb of the sidewalk. The car narrowly avoided him as a pair of strong arms yanked him backwards, enfolding him in a tight embrace against a solid, warm chest._

_“You should be more worried about where you’re going, and less concerned with that bright screen, 小さなネズミ,” Jongin’s voice scolded him as he looked up into his dark eyes._

_“I-”_

_“I’ll take you home.” Jongin released Taemin just enough to pull him by the wrist to his black RS 5, opening the passenger side door and letting go of him motioning for Taemin to get in._

_“This isn’t necessary, I can walk, it’s not far at all,” Taemin protested._

_Jongin tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, eyes darting back and forth, “Get in, or I’ll put you in the boot.”_

_Taemin laughed, but when he looked at Jongin he saw no sign of amusement on his face. Taemin’s eyes widened as he recalled Kibum’s words: “He was cruel to her,” and he sank into the black leather seat. Jongin shut the door behind him, and walked around the back of the car before climbing into the driver’s seat._

_The short drive was filled by Taemin’s nervousness, his need to fill the silence with sound, and his want to get to know Jongin. Though every question he asked was only answered with a question back, if it was answered at all. He left Jongin’s company with nothing more than he had to begin with, but a stronger desire to find out, and only one place he could start._

Jongin followed Odin out of the great hall, to the proving grounds. The gathered crowd followed them. Warriors lined the path to the posts Jongin knew he had to reach, Odin stood confidently behind them looking Jongin in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ  
> *(1) 小さなネズミ means Little Mouse in Japanese.


	5. Contre le Soleil

**Contre le Soleil**

**＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊**

_Taemin had spent that morning riding a bus, then a train, then a bus to Seoul. Reviewing the address one last time on his mobile, he made his way to the flat where Jennie Kim now resided. He climbed the steps and walked into the lift. He wasn’t sure how the conversation would go, but he knew he wanted to know about Jongin and Jennie. He wanted to know what happened between the two of them, why people in town felt like they did about Jongin, why the stories didn’t match up to what he saw. Was he, in fact, blind to who Jongin was, like Kibum had said, or-or was the real Jongin the man that he was like around Taemin, and people just didn’t know? Had he gotten that reputation from a bad break up?_

_He was just reaching to knock on the door when a loud voice came from down the hall, “Who are you?”_

_Turning, he saw a petite woman, likely in her mid sixties. “I-umm, I’m Lee Taemin.” He gathered his wits and bowed respectfully._

_“Why are you loitering outside of people’s homes?”_

_“I’ve come to,” he took a breath, “Do you know the lady who lives here? Mrs. Kim?”_

_“Miss. Miss Kim. And yea, I know her. What do you want with her?”_

_“I just want to talk to her.”_

_“What do you want to bother her about?”_

_“I...”_

_“Well?”_

_“It's kind of personal.”_

_“If you can’t tell me, I’m not going to let you bother Miss Kim.”_

_“Jongin!” Taemin exclaimed as she was shutting the door on him, “I have come to talk about Jongin.”_

_An expression flew past her face, Taemin wasn’t sure if it was recognition, or aggravation. But, in either case, she opened the door and stood back letting Taemin in._

_She led him to the kitchen and started a pot of water boiling before pulling two white porcelain cups and saucers from the cupboard and setting them down on the table where Taemin sat._

_“What have you come to tell me about Jongin?”_

_“You’re Jennie-_ _nuna_ _?”_

_..._

_By the time Taemin walked to the bus stop there was just in time to catch the last bus out. The bus was, of course, empty, but he took the seat all the way at the back anyway, pulling his knees up close to his chest, leaning his head on the window letting the cold of the dusk seep into his mind. He had a lot to think about._

_He looked out the window, absentmindedly watching sleeping buildings pass and parked cars pass by. Fiddling with the hem of his hoodie like he was prone to do when deep in thought. When, suddenly, he saw a silhouette that he’d recognize even in his sleep disappear into the shadows between two buildings._

_It was a split second decision: he got up and rushed to the driver, “Excuse me, Ahjussi, but this is my stop.”_

_“There’s no stop here.”_

_“Yes, but it’s close to my house. Could you please let me off here?”_

_“There’s no stop here. There’s one in just over one kilometer.”_

_“But, that’s a long way to walk back, and I am very tired, could you please just let me off here?” The driver did not look pleased, but he also didn’t want to argue anymore on the last bus of the night, so he huffed, but pulled over to the side of the road letting Taemin out. Taemin then ran back up the three blocks to where he had seen Jongin disappear._

The rules to this were simple: make it to the end. It didn’t matter if he walked, crawled, or struggled on his belly. Luckily, if there was such a thing as luck here, none of the warriors appeared to be armed. With a deep breath Jongin took that first step. He felt his jaw splinter upon impact: Asger was not known to hold back his punches.

 _Taemin crept tentatively into the close_ _*(1)_ _the darkness so thick it seemed to muffle even the sound of his own steps. The chill of the stone buildings creeping into his skin making him shiver. Up on the right there was a door that was slightly ajar; he pushed on it, opening it just wide enough for him to squeeze in. Once inside, he could hear muffled sounds: the shuffling of feet, voices, low and hushed. Like a moth drawn to light, he was drawn to the sounds. Peering through shelves stacked with pots and pans, he saw two figures: a man he’d never seen before and Jongin. Leaning closer he clearly heard Jongin say, “He’ll be alone, I’ll make sure of it.”_

_The other man had a mobile phone in his hand, fingers flying across the screen, obviously communicating with someone not present, “Good. We’ll make sure to meet him there, and, then, once Minho’s been dealt with, you will take us to the rest of the hidden ones.”_

_Taemin didn’t, couldn’t, no, didn't_ **_want_ ** _to believe what he had just heard. He turned to run and knocked the shelf causing a pot to clang to the floor. Freezing momentarily in place, like a scared mouse, he looked back over his shoulder only to see both Jongin and the other man looking in his direction. Jongin looked right at him, he could see his eyes, and he was sure the other man had seen him too. He didn’t want to stick around to find out, so he bolted for the door. As he was making his way into the long hall that had led him there, he heard shouts and two gunshots._

_Before he could tell, his feet they had turned the wrong way, and he was running towards the gunfire, tears stinging his eyes, fear forming in the pit of his stomach that he would find the business end of the other man’s gun, but more so, that Jongin had already found it._

_He rounded a corner and was suddenly grabbed from behind. He twisted his body, struggling against his captor, tears blinding him as he shouted, “_ **_J-_ ** _,” before a hand was clasped over his mouth, which only made Taemin struggle harder biting at the hand kept over his mouth._

_“You shouldn’t have followed me, 小さなネズミ.” Jongin’s tone was not the friendly one Taemin had grown accustomed to._

_“I…,” Taemin’s sentence was cut short as the air was pushed out of him when his body slammed against the tiled wall with a thump. He was held there by an agitated Jongin. Fear painted his face as he struggled against Jongin’s grip. Taemin swallowed hard, “You’re-”_

_Again he was not given the chance to finish as Jongin brought his face inches away from Taemin’s, “The second rule is never show your fear.” before Jongin’s mouth was pressed against his in a desperate, biting kiss. Jongin’s hands seeking purchase in the soft flesh of Taemin’s hips, as he licked the seam of Taemin’s lips, opening them to explore with his tongue._

_Taemin responded to Jongin’s urgency with his own, pulling at Jongin’s shirt, ripping buttons off in his haste. Sinking his hands under the fabric, letting his hands roam up warm flesh._

_“_ **_What are you playing at?_ ** _,” Jongin heard Kibum’s impugning voice in his head, “_ **_He’s a child! Jongin!_ ** _”_

_Jongin grabbed Taemin’s wrist, yanking it from his chest, pinning it against the wall, breaking away from the kiss that had left the younger man breathless._

_“You shouldn’t have gotten off the bus, you shouldn’t have followed me, 小さなネズミ,” Jongin hissed through a clenched jaw._

_Jongin grabbed Taemin roughly by the wrist and pulled him into the rainy night. Leaving the heat of their brief exchange on his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ  
> *(1) https://twitter.com/Iluvyou2109/status/1260336310327234560?s=20


	6. Сенің арқаңда күн көріп жүрмін.

**Сенің арқаңда күн көріп жүрмін.**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ 

He felt the strong, broad, balled fist of Bjarke impact his left kidney as it ruptured. The pain pumped through his entire body as he took the next step. 

_With his free hand Jongin picked up a black duffle bag and marched with Taemin in his custody to a waiting black Ford Mustang. When they stopped at the boot of the car and Jongin opened it, Taemin spouted,_ ** _“I’m NOT getting in the boot of your car!”_**

_Jongin sighed and threw the bag in the black void, before closing the boot and pulling Taemin round to the passenger’s side, opening the door, and motioning for Taemin to get in._

_“Oh,” Taemin climbed in the vehicle, and Jongin shut the door behind him._

_Once inside the car himself, Jongin started the engine, put the car in gear, and accelerated down the road. He took out a mobile phone and, with deft fingers, dialed a number._

_“There’s been a situation. Send Jeongguk.” There was the muffled sound of a voice on the other end, “Also, the Lee family, make sure they have watchers.” More of that muffled voice. “No.” And with a click he snapped the mobile shut._

_“Are you mad at me?” Taemin’s voice was quiet. Jongin looked at him, but did not respond. “You’re mad. Look, had I known I wouldn’t have gotten off the bus. I wouldn’t have…”_

_Jongin pulled into an abandoned warehouse, “Get out.” Taemin noticed he left the keys in the ignition._

_“Wh-,” Taemin's words were cut off with Jongin’s hand over his mouth and a small shake of his head._

_As Jongin got his bag from the boot of the car, Taemin noticed he opened all of the doors but didn’t close any of them. He grabbed Taemin and pulled him along out of the warehouse to where his car was parked waiting. He opened the passenger side door, threw his bag into the back, and closed it after Taemin had climbed in._

_They drove in silence to Jongin’s flat: Taemin head down, fingers fiddling with the hem of his sleeves, desperately searching for words to say. Jongin exited the car, got the bag, turned his head to look at Taemin with an expression that said, “Well?” Taemin swallowed hard, exhaled and undid his seatbelt before opening the car door to follow Jongin to the lift._

_The lift took them directly to Jongin’s flat. He deposited the bag in a closet, “Your room is this way.” Jongin walked down the hall, Taemin close._

_“Can we talk about what just happened?” Taemin asked. “Jongin!”_

_The silence was deafening, and Taemin’s anxiety was steadily rising._ **_“JONGIN! Please talk to me!”_ **

_“You can use this room,” Jongin said as he opened a door, and stood aside to allow Taemin passage._

_“Not until you talk to me.”_

_Jongin raised an eyebrow at Taemin, took him by his wrist, pulling him close, close enough that Taemin felt his breath on his neck before Jongin pushed him into the room, and shut and locked the door from the outside._

_Taemin tried to open it, shook the locked door and banged on it screaming Jongin’s name._

_“Scream all you want, 小さなネズミ, no one can hear you, no one will come.” Taemin listened as Jongin’s footsteps got farther and farther away from the door._

_Taemin slumped against the door, and fell to his knees, letting the unshed tears fall down his face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ


	7. A Gilded Cage

**A Gilded Cage**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ 

Dusty's uppercut sent him flying through the air and almost out of the gauntlet entirely, had Jongin not managed to twist his torso around and grab fistfuls of earth, and prevent himself from failing before he even started.

_Taemin heard the lift doors open, he opened his bedroom door just in time to see Jongin disappear into his own room. It had been a few days since that first night. Every conversation they had had, had been short, and Jongin had evaded most of Taemin’s questions. But that didn’t stop Taemin from asking them anyways._

_So with a heavy breath Taemin followed Jongin down the hall and into his room where Jongin had vanished. Taemin knocked but got no response, so he just opened the door and entered the room._

 _There was a small desk lamp by the side of the bed that had been turned on, but there was a brighter light coming from an interior door that was slightly ajar. Taemin heard Jongin curse softly under his breath, he crossed the bedroom and pulled the door open finding the room behind it to be a rather larger bathroom;_ _Jongin stood, shirtless, gripping the counter with his left hand, medical tweezers, in his right hand, plunging into the skin of his arm, blood flowing, steadily, out of the wound, down his arm, collecting on the marbled surface, and dripping into a puddle on the floor_

_"Can it wait, 小さなネズミ?"_

_"From the look of it, no," Taemin crossed the distance from the door to where Jongin stood in one step, taking the tweezers from his hand, and grabbing gauze to stop the blood flow, and grabbed a pack of sterile gauze and doused it with alcohol before wiping Jongin’s shoulder with it. He dumped a generous amount of alcohol in a small paper cup he found on the counter, threaded a hooked needle, and dropped the needle and tweezers in it._

_“Do you have an iodine?”_

_“Everything I’ve got is right there.”_

_“If you’re going to be getting shot, get iodine,” Taemin said as he looked up at Jongin with raised eyebrows._

_He took the tweezers out of the alcohol and plunged them into Jongin’s shoulder squinting as he peered close to locate the bullet._

_“Daebak!” he exclaimed as he extracted the homemade silver ball. He quickly covered the open wound with more gauze, dropped the ball in the cup along with the tweezers and took the threaded needle in hand and began to stitch the hole closed._

_“That’s not necessary,” Jongin said, gesturing to all the other scars that littered his chest and arms._

_“And this will be a cleaner scar.”_

_Jongin chuckled, “Where did you learn this?”_

_“I’m old enough to have served you know.”_

_“So you were a what?”_

_“A lot more careful.”_

_“Should have guessed.”_

_Taemin finished the job by taping a medium-sized piece gauze over the fresh wound._

_“You’ll need to clean it once a day until it’s healed. And in a day or so, depending on how fast you heal, we’ll take the stitches out,” Taemin said as he began to put away the medical kit._

_“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me how you got a bullet wound?”_

_“Someone shot me,小さなネズミ.”_

_“I don’t even know why I bother asking.” Taemin closed the drawer where the medical kit went and turned to leave the bathroom, completely forgetting about the other questions he wanted answered. He proceeded to leave the bathroom but found he was held back but Jongin_

_“Wha-,” Taemin was cut off by Jongin’s lips._

_Jongin moved a hand to the back of Taemin’s head, whilst he pulled him closer with the other. Taemin’s eyes fluttered close as he began to lose himself into the kiss. He hesitantly brought his own hands to Jongin’s waist and deepened the kiss moaning into Jongin’s mouth._

_Jongin could feel Taemin’s excitement pressing into him, and he desperately wanted to find out how he’d sound, mouth gagged, legs spread, and impaled on his cock. He had almost convinced himself to find out when he again heard Kibum’s voice in his head: “_ ** _Don’t do to Taemin what you did to Jennie. It’s not fair to him, you have to know this._** _” He broke away from Taemin and gently pushed him back._

_“Thank you,” Jongin said as he went to leave the bathroom._

 _"_ **_No. You don't get to keep doing this to me!,_ ** _" Taemin screamed at Jongin's back._

_"Keep doing what, 小さなネズミ?"_

_"This. Giving me mixed signals like this!"_

_Jongin stopped walking towards the door, pausing just long enough to turn his head and say over his shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about, 小さなネズミ."_

_"_ **_Bullshite, Jongin! Bullshite!,_ ** _" Taemin grabbed tightly onto Jongin's wrist, attempting to pull him back to him._

 _"Let go,_ 小さなネズミ _. "_

 _"_ **_Not until you look at me!_ ** _"_

_Jongin finally turned around, letting his cold grey eyes look directly at Taemin, face a perfect stone sculpture. “Forgive me. It won’t happen again.”_

_“What if I want it to happen?,” Taemin said, rushing to throw his arms around Jongin’s neck, pressing his lips painfully close to Jongin’s._

_“Then you are either a fool, or a masochist,” Jongin said breaking the kiss, “I know you have talked to Ki, and you’ve heard all about me around town. You know what I am.”_

_“I don’t believe any of it. I know you!”_

_“You know nothing, 小さなネズミ, nothing but what I have told you. How do you know I haven’t lied, to take what I want from you?,” Jongin snapped, pushing Taemin back to the bathroom counter._

_“You can’t take what is freely given.”_ ****

_“We’ll see about that.” Taemin saw what could have been described as heat flash in Jongin’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure if the heat was passion or anger. He didn’t have time to puzzle it out before Jongin was pulling Taemin with him into his bedroom, throwing him in the direction of his bed._

_“Take your clothes off,” he commanded before opening a dresser drawer, retrieving a neatly coiled silk rope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ


	8. Materia Oscura.

**Materia Oscura.**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ 

With a swift kick, Aslaug shattered Jongin’s kneecap, causing him to briefly fall to his knees. He took the opportunity to spit the mouthful of blood out onto the ground.

_Taemin removed his clothes and took a deep breath as Jongin approached him, uncoiling the rope. Taemin blushed as Jongin stared at him unabashedly and let his head fall to look at the floor._

_“First rule, 小さなネズミ, never avert your eyes,” Jongin whispered as he lifted Taemin’s head with a finger._

_“And the second rule?,” Taemin asked._

_“You have all the control. This,” Jongin paused, motioning between them, “_ **_I_ ** _stop when_ **_you_ ** _say.”_

_“Are there any other rules?”_

_“Not tonight. What word should I listen for?”_

_“Word?”_

_“What word will you say when you want to stop?”_

_“I guess ‘stop’ isn’t going to be an option?”_

_Jongin shook his head, no. “Lots of people use the colour system: Red to stop, yellow to slow it down, green for good.”_

_“That seems simple, can we use that?”_

_“If it suits you.”_

_“It does.”_

_Jongin gave Taemin a chaste kiss, “Colours it is then. Put your arms behind your back, and grab a hold of the inside of your elbows.”_

_Jongin folded the length of rope in half and wrapped it around Taemin’s wrists three times, taking the bite_ _*(1)_ _over top of the rope before pulling it back underneath to tie three simple knots. Taking the running ends he wrapped it up diagonally over Taemin’s upper arm, and around his torso, twice above his nipples, before crossing it over and under itself across his back, pulling the stem straight, criss-crossing the rope over itself at the juncture. He twisted the running end around the stem a few times before wrapping it twice around Taemin’s torso again, this time slightly under his nipples and back around under the stem, he criss-crossed it over the wrapped rope and stem before tying it tightly._ _*(2)_

_“Get up on the bed,” Jongin said firmly._

_“Does it matter how I am on the bed?”_

_“No, I’ll arrange you as I need to. Just be comfortable for now.” Jongin got another length of silk rope from his drawer as Taemin adjusted himself on the bed. He watched as Jongin uncoiled it and found its center, doubling it on itself. Jongin pushed Taemin’s left calf up against his left thigh and, starting at the knee, wrapped the rope around his leg, pulling the running end through the bite. Pulling it tight, then, wrapped it back the same way he had just come. Keeping the rope flat Jongin pulled the running end through the looped over bite he just made. He pulled the rope between Taemin’s leg on the underside of the wrap, then back through on top of it securing it in place. Going down about four inches, Jongin wrapped the rope again around Taemin’s leg the same way, and continued to do so until he was wrapping Taemin’s ankle around the start of his thigh. Wrapping and tying the ends off neatly,_ _*(3)_ _doing the same to Taemin’s other leg._

_Expertly Jongin flipped Taemin over on his stomach, causing him to turn his head to the side._

_“I am going to hurt you, I’m going to make you cry out, and, in the end, I will ruin you.”_

“So, you are the one my son will come for.” A woman with long braided blonde hair and crystal blue eyes said to Taemin. She was the most beautiful woman Taemin had ever seen, she almost, no she did glow, she held such beauty. He blinked, everything was very bright, and all together unfamiliar. 

“What? Where am-” The woman raised a hand, cutting Taemin’s questions short. She motioned for two of the largest hairiest men Taemin had ever seen to her side. They took it upon themselves to strip him of his clothes, reflexively he covered himself as best he could with his hands, which made the woman let loose a loud laugh as she circled him, inspecting every inch of him. Making small noises through a closed mouth.

“Let’s see if you are strong enough to bear what must be.” She left a chaste kiss on his forehead, turned and said, “He’s here.” before leaving with her male escorts. A female approached him, handing him clothing to replace those that were just torn from him. And waited politely for him to dress before escorting him the opposite direction.

“Excuse me, but where am I?” Taemin leaned close to her as he asked.

“Valhalla, of course.” Then, Taemin heard a voice he recognized. He heard Jongin yell.

“Týr!,” Jongin shouted, as he reached up and placed his palms on the posts. It would be the last sound he would be able to make, for, if he uttered even a syllable after, all of this would be for naught. 

He heard the iron pierce the wood beneath his palm more than he felt it go through his hands. Sweat, saliva, and blood dripped off his chin as he looked up to the dais where Odin sat. Next to him was Taemin. Jongin wasn’t sure since when Taemin was there, all that mattered was he was there now, watching Týr hammer spikes into Jongin’s hands before the trial began. 

Taemin did not look afraid, in fact, Jongin could barely even see the worry in his eyes. Eyes that never once left Jongin’s.

Jongin smiled despite his split and bleeding lips and affixed his eyes on Taemin alone. 

"Are you comfortable?," Odin's voice echoed in Jongin's ears. 

_"Are you comfortable?," Jongin asked Taemin as he rolled him from his side onto his face and knees on the spread towel atop the bed._

_"Not really?"_

_"Let me clarify: when I ask for your comfort, I'm making sure you haven’t started to go tingly in your extremities, or lost feeling altogether.”_

_“Oh, then, yes, I’m comfortable.” Jongin cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, prompting Taemin to add a hasty, “Sir.”_

_“Good boy.” Jongin ran his long fingers along the line of Taemin’s spine, down the curve of his arse, cupping his bollocks, giving them a gentle tug inciting a gasp from the bound man, and a smile from Jongin._

_He positioned himself on the bed directly behind Taemin, pulling him up flesh against his bare chest wrapping an arm around his torso letting his thumbpad flick Taemin’s left nipple, as his left hand took a hold of Taemin’s cock, gently beginning to stroke it up and down. Tiny droplets of pre-cum gathering at the opening of his cock. Jongin stroked the head of Taemin’s dick spreading the pre-cum as a makeshift lube, and quickened his pace all the while playing with his nipples stuck between the rope alternating between them. Taemin’s breath became ragged, sweat starting to appear on his skin._

_“Colour?”_

_“G-gr-ahhhh, gre-gre-ENN!,” Taemin struggled._

_“Good boy.” Jongin intensified his work, and began to bite and suck along Taemin’s neck up to his ear kissing and nibbling on the lobe and the cartilage whispering, “Do you like being touched here?” Taemin let out a soft moan in response._

_“Do you like it when I do this to you?” Again, Taemin moaned, arching up into Jongin’s touch._

_Jongin spontaneously took his hand away from Taemin’s leaking cock and flattened his palm against his heaving chest to steady him._

_“I need words.”_

_“P-pp-phu-puhlease, don’t stop, Sir.”_

_“Don’t stop what?”_

_“Don’t stop touching me, Sir.”_

_“I am still touching you.” Jongin’s hold on Taemin tightened around his torso._

_“Pllllease, don’t stop touching me there,” Taemin bemoaned as he bucked his hips into the air._

_“Where?”_

_“My-,” Taemin flushed bright red, “My-I can’t.”_

_“If you can’t, I can’t,” Jongin said, loosening his hold and making to move off the bed._

_“MY COCK!” Taemin’s desperation evident in his voice. “Please don’t stop touching my cock, Sir.” He turned his head away from Jongin attempting to hide the crimson shade on his cheeks._

_“Such a Good Boy, using his big boy words. Shall I reward you then?” Jongin didn’t wait for a response, he hooked Taemin’s chin, tilting his head to his own, and kissed him, biting at Taemin’s lower lip. Not breaking the kiss he renewed his service to the younger man’s dick._

_Taemin whimpered when Jongin’s thumb flicked over his glands, hand twisting around the length as he stroked up and down, quickening the pace, and licking into Taemin’s mouth._

_Taemin’s fingers fluttered over Jongin’s abs, forgetting modesty and shame as he bucked his hips hungry for more. More friction, more speed, frantic for his own release._

_Breaking away from the kiss, Jongin smiled devilishly, “My, my, what a wanton slut you’ve become.”_

_Taemin let his head roll back on the curve of Jongin’s shoulder, mouth agape, as he let out a strangled moan. The tone of his voice and humiliating words almost too much for Taemin to bear._

_“Colour?”_

_“Green,” it came out effortlessly through Taemin’s building delirium._

_“Do you like being called a wanton slut?”_

_“Y-y-y-eeesss, Si-ir,” Taemin moaned loudly as Jongin held him tighter._

_“Such a good slut for me.”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_Taemin felt the tight hot coil that had been forming in the pit of his stomach grow and spread all through his body. Instinctively, he pleaded with his captor._

_“Puhlease, Sir, I want to cum. Puh-puhlease, let me cum.”_

_“Cum for me, little slut.”_

_It was a relief to Taemin that Jongin agreed so readily as he wasn’t sure he, himself, could have not cum right at that moment. Cock jerking in Jongin’s hand, warm sticky cum spurting out in arching ropes, body twitching in his binds before going slack in Jongin’s embrace. Panting he let his heavy eyelids fall and his head rest against Jongin’s neck._

_“I need you to sit up for a moment, 小さなネズミ, ok?” Jongin’s tone, once more, soft and gentle._

_“Yes, Sir,” Taemin spoke quietly._

_Jongin clicked his tongue in soft rebuke, “Jongin.” He corrected it before kissing Taemin’s temple. He used the edge of the towel to wipe his hand before pulling on the rope that secured Taemin’s arms freeing him. Once Taemin’s arms were his own again, he tenderly laid Taemin down on the bed, and began undoing his legs. Taking a few moments to rub and massage each limb before covering him with a light blanket._

_“Wait a moment, 小さなネズミ. I’ll be right back, just relax.”_

_Taemin hummed and snuggled into the blanket. Jongin quickly coiled the ropes, not neatly, but enough to get them off the bed and floor before going into his private bathroom and starting the warm tap, and adding equal parts chamomile and lavender salts, dimming the lights to a soft glow as he walked back into his room._

_“Come here, 小さなネズミ,” he said as he picked Taemin up off the bed, pulling the cover away when he was close carrying him to the filling tub. “It’s not too hot, is it?,” Jongin said as he let Taemin’s foot drag through the water._

_Taemin shook his head against Jongin’s chest. “Ok.” Jongin slowly lowered himself to the floor, putting Taemin into the slightly purple-ish coloured water._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ  
> The bite end of a rope is the looped middle as seen here: https://www.theduchy.com/larks-head-single-column/theduchy-com-227/  
> (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiGJMiQLBu4  
> (3) https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5b505ccc7b78a


	9. Ragnarök.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> Gory descriptions of extreme bodily harm. This chapter I describe with some detail a Viking ritual called The Blood Eagle/Blood Eagling. I understand if this is not your thing, you won’t miss much if you skip from: “Jongin knew Taemin felt it, he saw it in his eyes, and pulse rate from across the room when Taemin first saw him.” To: “They die because of you.” / From: “Nothing I regret losing.” To: “Would you just shut up!” From: “ He didn't know what he was going to say to Jongin, but he knew he had to say something. So he headed towards Jongin.” To: “With a slight, barely perceivable nod of Odin’s head the spell was broken.” I will also provide a TW and END TW in text to alert you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> Gory descriptions of extreme bodily harm. This chapter I describe with some detail a Viking ritual called The Blood Eagle/Blood Eagling. I understand if this is not your thing, you won’t miss much if you skip from: “Jongin knew Taemin felt it, he saw it in his eyes, and pulse rate from across the room when Taemin first saw him.” To: “They die because of you.” / From: “Nothing I regret losing.” To: “Would you just shut up!” From: “ He didn't know what he was going to say to Jongin, but he knew he had to say something. So he headed towards Jongin.” To: “With a slight, barely perceivable nod of Odin’s head the spell was broken.” I will also provide a TW and END TW in text to alert you.

**Ragnarök.**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ 🌑 ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊ 

*****TRIGGER WARNING***** **  
****Gory descriptions of extreme bodily harm. This chapter I describe with some detail a Viking ritual called The Blood Eagle/Blood Eagling. I understand if this is not your thing, you won’t miss much if you skip from: “** **_Jongin knew Taemin felt it, he saw it in his eyes, and pulse rate from across the room when Taemin first saw him.”_ ** **To:** **_“They die because of you.”_ ** **/ From: “** **_Nothing I regret losing.”_ ** **To:** **_“Would you just shut up!”_ ** **From:** **_“ He didn't know what he was going to say to Jongin, but he knew he had to say something. So he headed towards Jongin.”_ ** **To:** **_“With a slight, barely perceivable nod of Odin’s head the spell was broken.”_ ** **I will also provide a TW and END TW in text to alert you.**

_  
_Taemin had felt each blow as if it was him who was being hit instead of Jongin. He wanted to run to him with every fiber of his being. To hold him, to somehow protect him, to escape from this proving ground. But Taemin knew, somehow, that he couldn’t do any of that. That if he even tried, he would spoil what Jongin was doing, even if he was not entirely sure what that was. When Jongin lifted his head to meet his eyes Taemin did what he was supposed to do, he did not avert his eyes. And he did not show his fear.

_“What do you mean ‘get your things, you’re going’?” Taemin narrowed his eyes at Jongin._

_“Did you think you had moved in here? Pack your things.” Jongin glared back._

_Taemin wanted to cry. But it’s not like they had made any promises to one another. He was almost as upset at himself for letting it happen this way as he was at Jongin for saying it out loud._

_“Fine. Let’s go.” He crossed his arms and shouldered past Jongin heading to the lift._

_“You can grab your stuff,” Jongin called._

_“_ **_This is my stuff!_ ** _” Taemin turned stomping his foot as he did so. “_ **_It’s not like you took me back to mine first and let me grab anything!_ ** _”_

_“Then let’s go, 小さなネズミ.”_

_Jongin was just motioning towards the door when Taemin stormed back up to him, standing on his toes to look the slightly taller man in the eyes “You don’t ever get to call me that again._ ** _It's_** **_Mr. Lee!_** _”_

The knife Hel used to carve into his back was thankfully sharp, so it sliced through skin and muscle easily. Exposing Jongin's skeletal structure.

_It had been roughly five weeks since Jongin had returned Taemin to his family. And if living with him was difficult, living without him was impossible. Being forced to listen to the whispers behind his back and yet pretend he didn't hear had been grating at the start, and now every inch of him was raw._

_The truth was Taemin felt something when he and Jongin were together, he always had, he was sure that Jongin had felt it, too. How else could he explain the tender moments? The times Jongin was there with a gentle caress, strong arms supporting him when he could no longer support himself, in every kind word or selfless gesture, even before he had stayed with him, before any of the more intimate touches, or unspoken words between them._

_And then he had to face everyone alone. All of the questions, accusations. All of the suspicions. At first he ignored it, never leaving his house for any significant length of time, and never farther than the back garden in the middle of the night._

_At first this was his way to get fresh air without having to interact with anyone outside his immediate family. But he soon found it to be the most comforting part of his day, as if being in the pale light of the moon and her many shadows was the safest place he could be, like he belonged there._

_Jongin who watched covertly from his elevated position every night felt that perhaps Taemin had always been there. A link from the darkness of shadows to the pure light of the moon. He had felt that instantly from Taemin, recognizing it when Taemin walked into Minho’s house from his father’s car._

_Jongin knew Taemin felt it, he saw it in his eyes, and pulse rate from across the room when Taemin first saw him._

**(TW / Blood, gore, blood eagle, blood eagling)**

Hel had since switched to an axe and was making quick work of the bones, careful to maneuver the joints just so to bring his rib cage up and over his shoulders. 

**(TW / End)**

_"He dies because of you."_

_"When?"_

_"A year. "_

_"How do I stop it?"_

_"I don't know. But I do know you have to be willing to give up something in exchange."_

_"What did you give up?"_

_"Nothing I regret losing."_

**(TW / Blood, gore, blood eagle, blood eagling)**

Jongin felt the sharp delicate blade slither its way through every finger of his ligaments, tendons, muscle, and tissue as Hel carved her way through just enough to flip both his lungs over his shoulder. 

**(TW / End)**

_"_ **_Would you just shut up!_ ** _," Taemin yelled across the table from his mates. Taemin never yelled. But honestly he was done swallowing the words of others. He had figured out who, and just_ _what_ _, Jongin was during his time of, co-residence with him._

 _He witnessed Jongin do many seemingly dark, cruel things. But as Taemin saw more and more of the other choices, and the outcomes of Jongin's decisions the more he not only understood why Jongin did what he did, but also_ _why_ _he did them the way he did._

_Jongin wasn't the baddie that everyone else described him to be. And the note he had woken up to find on his dresser. That had left him with more questions than he knew what to do with._

_小さなネズミ,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly, and without saying goodbye, but I can no longer put this errand off._

_I_ _want_ _to be honest with you, I_ _want_ _to tell you everything. Share all of it with you. No more secrets. If you are willing, no more lies._

_I trust you to keep all my secrets._

_KJI_

_And for better or worse, Taemin was in love with him._

_Taemin's mates looked back at him in stunned silence._

_"Just, enough." He sighed, dragging a hand across his face. "It's been swell." Taemin rose from the table and walked out of the café._

_He didn't know what he was going to say to Jongin, but he knew he had to say something. So he headed towards Jongin._

**(TW / Blood, gore, blood eagle, blood eagling)**

Jongin was covered in sweat as his blood spilled from his mouth, his back, and in little rivulets down his chest, collecting in a pool he was knelt in.

**(TW / End-for the rest of the chapter.)**

With a slight, barely perceivable nod of Odin’s head the spell was broken.

Jongin was released, body roughly replaced by Hel’s hands. The pain would be with Jongin for a few days, his life forever altered, but Taemin would live.

Taemin walked eyes down cast desperately trying to figure out what to tell Jongin that he didn’t notice the colour of the light, or the no crossing sign that was lit up.

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear the car until it was too late.

Jongin opened his eyes wide gasping for breath as if he was taking his first.

“We’ve got to go,” Jongin said as he pulled himself on shaking arms out of the ice bath.

Jinki threw a towel at him and reached for his clothes.

Taemin didn't see the car turn a quick corner, he didn't see it, but he felt it. At least he thought he did. It was either the car or the asphalt. But something felt like fire on his skin, in his bones, but his limbs were too numb to put out the flames. He couldn't see anything, his eyelids too heavy to lift. His mouth was filled with copper, it coated his tongue. And his skin was wet and sticky all over. He tried to swallow but only managed to gag, coughing, body convulsing painfully. Taemin wanted to scream. Wanted to call out, to end the torment. However something held him back. His mind was going white… He had to remember-what?

Remember what…

He could almost remember when a sound came through the fire and rushing water sounds screaming in his ears. 

Something…

Some…

...One.

SOMEONE!

_KAI!_

Taemin had to remember someone. Someone named Kai. 

And as if drawn back from the precipice of death by the screams of his lover. His soul. His Jongin. His-

"Kai."

It came out inaudible. But birds rely on their eyesight, not their ears, and by now Jongin was excellent at reading lips. 

" _小さなネズミ.”_

_Jongin let out lungfuls of breath-hot against Taemin's throat as he hugged him close. Before putting his arms under him helping Kibum to put Taemin on the gunnery and into the ambulance._

“He’s lucky to be walking away from this,” Minho admonished, “With only a broken wrist and ankle. Other than that just some pretty intense road rash. He should recover rather quickly. You on the other hand.” He nodded towards the wound in Jongin’s chest. “Are you going to tell me what happened there?”

“No.”

“Do you need medical attention?”

“No.”

Minho let out a long heavy sigh. 

“May I?”

“How long?”

“An hour.”

“I’ll give you 15 minutes.”

“There’s something else you should know, it’s started.”

Minho looked at one of his oldest friends, before nodding silently.

Jongin nodded back and walked out of Minho’s office, the puncture wound in his chest tightening as the skin slowly knitted itself back together. There would always be a dull ache there now. A constant reminder of where his heart was. 

He stopped outside the exam room where Taemin was, hand hovering just above the knob. He took a deep breath ignoring the burning in his chest as he held it, slowly counting to ten before opening the door. Stilling his features into some impenetrable and unreadable stonie stare. 

Taemin turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw the tall pale man dressed all in black.

“We need to talk,” Jongin said as he closed the door behind him before crossing the distance between him and Taemin.

“Ka-”

Taemin was cut off by Jongin’s hand over his mouth. 

“Before you say that name again, there are things you must know.” Jongin removed his hand, and looked Taemin in the eyes. For the first time Taemin saw the flame hidden there deep in the cold stone. 

“How much do you remember?”

“You mean about Valhalla? Everything. I remember everything. It wasn’t a dream, was it.”

“No, it wasn’t a dream.”

“We died,” Taemin whispered.

“We all have to die, to be reborn. But what you remember was a ritual. Well, the opening of one. The rest of it must be done here.” Jongin turned towards the door. “But we’re out of time, they’re here.”

“Who?”

“Your family.”

“But-”

“No buts, 小さなネズミ”

“Then, take me with you.”

“Once you’ve healed. Let your family pamper and fuss over you one last time. After all, I’m going to steal you away soon.”

"Do I get a time?"

" _Soon_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ


	10. Confessions.

**Confessions.**

＊ *•̩̩͙ ✩ •̩̩͙*˚‧͙⁺˚* ･ ༓ ☾ 🌑 ☽ ༓ ･ *˚⁺‧͙˚*•̩̩͙ ✩ •̩̩͙*˚ ＊ 

It had been weeks and Taemin had only seen Kai in his dreams. The ghost of their last kiss still haunting his lips. 

Jongin had only said _soon_ , and Taemin had clung to it. 

Then, one day without warning he felt Jongin's warm breath on his neck, followed by strong arms wrapped around his frame pulling him into the shadows of a close. 

"Soon?," Taemin smiled before twisting his head so his lips could say hello to Kai's.

Kai leaned him up against a wall. "Careful of doing that without looking first. Not everyone loves me like you do."

"I don't care. I want to kiss you."

"I want to do a good deal more than that, 小さなネズミ. Come away with me." Jongin pulled Taemin by his left wrist, the one that was uninjured, slightly before grabbing him around the hips, spinning around, and walking quickly further into the shadows of the close. 

Jongin walked, Taemin trapped in his arms to his car.

"I'm still not getting in the boot," Taemin teased. 

"Could be fun. The whole kidnapped role play."

"Some other day. I want to see you, touch you."

"Then, look, touch." Jongin set Taemin down, opened the passenger side door and kissed him once more. Before walking to the driver's seat and pulling away. 

Once they reached Jongin's penthouse, Taemin found himself pushed back against the wall, Jongin's arms on either side of him, lips so close they brushed softly against Taemin's with every move

“I’m not a good man," Jongin began, "I’m not a man who will follow orders from anyone. I have and always will only ever serve my own purposes. And I will never hesitate to pull the trigger if it means furthering my own objective. I will not always be able to tell you everything, or even a fraction of what you want to know. I will lie to you, keep things from you, and you will always question my intentions and second guess your allegiance with me. Others will begin to distance themselves from you, even spread false rumours about you. You will find being with me to be lonely and yourself alone. The hands that I would hold you with, make love to you with are irrevocably stained with blood. That will never change. But I can promise you now that I will do everything in my power to protect you. And that I will love you, as much as I do now, as much as I did the first time you walked into Minho's house. So what I am saying is, if you want to leave, to escape, now is the time.”

“I have no intention of going anywhere when what I want is here, Kai,” Taemin said before kissing Jongin.

Jongin licked into Taemin's mouth, who opened it for him willingly, grey eyes honest, vulnerable, looking deep into Taemin's. Jongin brought his hands up to cup Taemin's face, breaking the deep kiss for several short ones, punctuated with his voice, husky with want.

“Foolish, 小さなネズミ. Here I gave you the perfect opportunity to flee. You’ll have no one to blame but yourself from here on out as to how your life turns out.”

Taemin said nothing, nothing needed to be said, he simply pulled Jongin back to his lips. 

"Do that again."

"Kiss you?"

"Mm-hum."

"I can do that." Jongin kissed him again, this time lifting him up walking down the hall, nudging his bedroom door open with his foot. He sank down on his bed Taemin still in his arms, tongues drawing out moans from each other. 

Their hands roaming over each other lifting up shirts, fingers unfastening buckles, buttons, and pulling down zippers. 

Taemin traced the jagged lines that littered Jongin's body. 

"Aren't you going to get the rope?" 

"No,” Jongin breathed onto Taemin’s throat, “I want to feel every part of you over all of me."

Taemin watched Jongin as he removed his trousers and pants, taking in the full sight of him, slowly traveling upwards to the smirk on Jongin’s lips.

“Like what you see?”

“I’d like it better if it was here next to me.”

“Just next?”

“For starters.”

“I like the sound of that, 小さなネズミ.” Jongin knelt on the bed, positioning his right knee between Taemin’s legs, forcing the younger man to scoot backwards on the bed. 

Wrapping his arms around Jongin Taemin smiled whispering to Jongin, “You know, I’ve dreamt of this.”

“I do.”

“How could you possibly?”

“I’m very observant.”

“You’re a stalker.”

“Tomato, Tamatoe.”

“What else do you know?,” Taemin asked in mock frustration.

“I know you like this,” Jongin said before dipping his head down to Taemin’s chest letting just the tip of his tongue drag across Taemin’s nipple, causing the tanned skin around it to erupt in gooseflesh. Jongin exhaled over the now wet nipple, which caused Taemin to shiver slightly, before he enveloped it in his mouth, sucking gently at first, but soon harder biting into the nub with his teeth. Taemin grabbed a fistfull of Jongin’s hair.

“And?,” Taemin’s voice came out breathy. 

“And,” Jongin said before he bit Taemin over his collar bone, nipping and biting up his neck, leaving small, bitten bruises. 

“Aaannd.” Came out more a moan than actual words.

“And.” Jongin repositioned himself so his face was between Taemin’s legs, biting at the soft flesh of his inner thighs.

“Oh-God!” Taemin’s body to jump uncontrollably at each bite. 

“You can call me God if you like.” Jongin smiled before taking Taemin into his mouth. 

Taemin wanted to make some kind of witty come back, but his mind went blissfully blank as Jongin’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Enjoying the reaction he was getting Jongin took all of Taemin in his mouth. Cheeks hollowing out as he sucked Taemin's cock, swallowing him into his throat making Taemin's whole body convulse. 

"Mmmmmm…" Taemin's moans grew in intensity when Jongin slipped a finger into his arse, after squirting a bit of lube on his hand. Tentatively, torturously slow pushing past his inner rim, fucking him open as he used his mouth to pleasure him. 

"Mmmore, please."

"I like it when you beg."

"Pluh-ease, Kai. More."

At the sound of his true name, his spirit surged forward, called by the one mortal who could wield the power of it. 

He pushed another finger into Taemin working him open, getting him ready to take something much larger. 

"I-I need you inside me."

"Soon, 小さなネズミ.” 

"I can't wait. Don't make me. Please. I need, I want you, Kai."

Jongin sat up, used a bit more lube and spread it on his own cock before lining it up at Taemin's entrance. 

Leaning over Taemin, bracing himself up on one arm, Jongin said, “Say that, again.” 

“I want you Kai.” Jongin had positioned himself just right to stare Taemin in the eyes when his name was called out by the man he loved, so that Taemin could see onyx spread out from his pupils like ice covering a lake before a thin membrane slide from the side of his eyes covering them, and when it pulled back his eyes had returned to their normal ashen grey. 

At that moment Taemin gasped as he felt Jongin push deep inside of him. 

“Colour, 小さなネズミ.” 

“Green.” 

Jongin pulled back slightly only to almost immediately push back in. He kept his pace intentionally slow, feeling Taemin clench around him, reluctant to let him go, and greedily pulling him back in. The heat from Taemin spread over him like a wildfire, engulfing him. 

Jongin sucked in air through clenched teeth when Taemin moved his hips, rolling his body under him, urging Jongin to quicken his pace, crying out his name in a raspy voice. 

“I love when my 小さなネズミ cries out for me.”

Taemin moved his hips so that his legs were resting on Jongin’s shoulders, heels digging slightly into his clavicles, forcing his hips up from the mattress so Jongin could go deeper-harder-faster. 

“Kai, I-I wanna-” Taemin’s mind was erratic, gone with the sensation of being stretched, and filled by Jongin. It was more than he had imagined. So much more. 

Wave after wave after wave of euphoric bliss washed over him. Threatening to drag him out into the sea of his passion. He could feel the molten metal coils in the pit of his stomach starting to extend like tendrils throughout his body. He wasn’t going to last much longer. And by the way Jongin had his head thrown back, and muscles taunt, he wasn’t going to either. 

With one final mind shattering thrust, Taemin came undone. Spilling himself all over both of them, clenching with each stream of cum until he felt Jongin twitch deep inside of him. 

Jongin came, grunting on top of Taemin, body shaking, gasping for breath, mouth pressed against his lover's neck.

“What have you done to me?”

“I believe it’s called sex.”

Jongin let out a short strong breath through his nose. “I mean, this.” He took Taemin’s hand and placed it over his heart. 

Taemin felt the strong powerful beats against his palm, and noticed for the first time a fresh scar across it.

“From?” Taemin questioned as he traced the puffy pink line.

“A friend.”

“Why?”

“Someone far more important.”

“So, this is my scar?”

“Yea.” Jongin’s breath still ragged. 

“Then, you’ll have to give me one to match.”

“As you command.”

“Thought you didn’t follow orders?”

“Only when they suit me.”

“So, again, only this time with the ropes?”

“Incorrigible, 小さなネズミ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ
> 
> Thanks for reading my story-this is a part of a larger Werewolf AU I am writing, so feel free to pop on over to that and give it a read. 
> 
> Here's a link to my curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/PerStephanie4
> 
> And my twitter: https://twitter.com/Iluvyou2109

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> (∞) The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KS3Yk51Q6e37tnCSZF3E7?si=NGfNvNPpTECsj64KCz4LiQ


End file.
